Kyo VS The Fever
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: Tohru is sick and the one to take care of her will our favourite orange kitty-cat. But this kitty has a little secret. How will this day turn out? Kyo/Tohru fluff. *My version of episode 19 in the anime.*
1. Catch Me

**I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did I would make Kyo all my own. XD**

Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda were walking home from school and Tohru was depressed. She was depressed because she had failed one of her midterm tests and she had to take a retest on the weekend. Yuki was at a Student Council meeting so it was just her and Kyo walking home that day. Kyo was kind of worried about her because she hadn't said anything on the walk so far and she wasn't smiling that goofy yet adorable grin of hers, he really loved her smile. It definitely worried him if she wasn't smiling so he decided he might as well say something to her.

"So…you gotta take a retest?" He knew that she took pride in her grades so it must have been killing her that she had failed this one little test. It wasn't that big a deal, Hana had failed ALL her tests she shouldn't have been stressing over it so much.

Despite this, she was so ashamed that she backed up away from him and knelt by a wall and said in a small voice, "I'm sorry." She heard Kyo sigh as he knelt down next to her, she was apologizing for nothing **again**. "Okay, it doesn't matter if you failed, it was just one test right? Don't worry. Now come on, let's go home."

_Why am I so pathetic?_ Tohru thought to herself as they walked through the forest, _Why couldn't I keep my promise to Mom? I'm so stupid. _Unnoticed by her there was a flush spreading across her nose and cheeks, indicating one of her fevers. _Oh, I feel dizzy, _she world began to spin around her and she started to fall towards Kyo's back. Kyo suddenly felt a weight on his back and looked over his shoulder to see Tohru leaning against him with her head on his backpack.

Thinking she was still depressed about the test he said, "Aww, c'mon don't be so depressed. It's just one retest, it's not like it's the end of the world. Don't worry so much, you'll only give yourself a fever again."

Suddenly she slumped to the side but Kyo was too distracted by hiding his blush to notice until she hit the ground. "Hey?! What the hell is wrong with you? You shouldn't fall on the ground like that, it's dangerous…"

_Wait; falling on the ground, not talking... Dammit, she did look kind of pale before. She probably made herself sick again._ He quickly knelt down by her side and turned her over and, just as he thought, found that her face was flushed. He put the palm of his hand on her forehead but pulled it away immediately, his hand had been burnt from the intensity of her fever.

"Ah hell, you really do have a fever! We've gotta get you home!!" He was kind of freaking out but it was only because she meant so much to him, he had to admit that he had a little bit of a crush on her. "I-I'm fine," Tohru groaned, her tone implying that she was so NOT fine. "You are not fine!! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" "Hauehh…" she groaned, totally out of it.

Sighing, he slowly shifted her so that he could pick her up without actually hugging her. "Let's just get you home and in bed, okay? You need to rest." He picked her up bridal style and continued the trek back home with that sweet, blue-eyed girl cradled in his arms. "Thank you, Kyo. I'm sorry." He was about to protest to the, "sorry" but she looked so pitiful that he just stayed quiet, his eyes soft in concern. He just walked back on the trail heading towards home, the place where he would take care of the girl he would come to love.

**  
Thanks for reading the first chapter, though I'm sorry it was so short. The next one will be longer, I'll have it up later today. Now if you don't mind, please press that green button and tell me what you think of this chapter. See ya later! **


	2. The Perv's Got A Plan

**Here's chapter two! By the way, since this is my version of ****Episode 19 ****some things night be a little different. Still I hope you like the rest of it. I don't own Fruits Basket, but I want to just for Kyo-kun. Although Kagura scares me a little so maybe not.**

As Shigure Sohma, better known as the biggest perv in the family, sat in the house working on his newest manuscript he heard the front door slide open. _Must be Kyo and Tohru,_ he thought, getting up to go greet the two teenagers. He began his short walk to the door, all the while singing in his head, _High school girls! High school girls! All for me, high school girls! _Upon arriving at the door he was met with a scene that shocked him immensely.

Kyo was standing there cradling a pale, sleeping Tohru while attempting to shut the door with his foot, accidentally hitting his foot in the process. "AHH! Ya damn door, why the hell is this so hard?! They can't make these friggin' things easier to close, it's retarded! " Shigure sweatdropped, the poor boy was yelling at **doors** now. Shigure just hoped that he wouldn't break it again. He had had to replace that front door about twenty times since Kyo had come home and it was getting tiresome. And expensive.

"Um…do I want to know what happened? No wait, I'd like to imagine it myself." He got this perverted look on his face which caused Kyo to shout, "What the hell is that look for?! Dammit, it's not like I was doing anything sick or something! She got a fever on the way home, so I had to carry her the rest of the way back." His eyes drifted down to the sleeping girl in his arms, she looked so peaceful as she slept even if she was running a fever. It made his heart go all soft and warm, a feeling he wasn't used to but it felt kind of…nice.

"Aww…well isn't that cute, is little Kyo starting to show his feelings?" Of course Shigure just **had** to mock Kyo, one day it would be the death of him. "Shut up ya damn sicko! I just…I just wanted to help her that's all. I'm not totally heartless ya know."

Shigure sighed, "Well wake her up, would you? I'll need to take her temperature before I call Hatori." He left the orange-haired boy alone in the entryway to go get the thermometer. When the dog was gone Kyo gently began to shake her awake while walking to the living room. "Hey Tohru? Tohru! Wake up, we're home. C'mon Shigure wants to take your temperature, then you can go back to sleep." He said the words so softly that it would make anyone's heart melt, maybe even Akito's. But probably not.

Slowly Tohru came back to the world to find herself held lightly to Kyo's warm chest, him calling her name sweetly. "Kyo? Where are we?" She looked so confused and feverish and her voice was so hoarse that Kyo felt his heart tug, to her question Kyo replied soothingly, "We're home, Tohru. Shigure wants to take your temperature then you can go sleep in your bed, I promise."

A moment later Shigure came back down holding the thermometer, whistling to himself. He went into the living room to find Kyo sitting with Tohru in his lap, leaning against his chest, having a quiet conversation. _Well isn't that cute…_ he thought, smiling to himself. He went and knelt in front of the cuddling teenagers an idea brewing in his mind, "Here Kyo, take her temperature for me won't you? I have to go make a quick call to my editor but I'll be back in a moment or two." Now Kyo should have figured something was up then, Shigure **never** called his editor willingly, but he was too focused on the sick girl in his lap. "Yeah sure." Shigure quickly left, giggling girlishly over his intelligent scheme.

"Hey, open up. I want to get you into bed as soon as possible." Leaning her head on Kyo's shoulder, Tohru opened her mouth letting Kyo stick the glass tube under her tongue. They both sat there for a few minutes until they heard the thermometer click, signifying that it had taken her temperature. He pulled the tube out of her mouth gently and read the number out loud, "102.8 degrees. Yeah you're definitely sick. Let's get you into bed, 'kay?"

Tohru nodded meekly as he picked her up again. "Thank you, Kyo. I hope I'm not being too much of a bother." He shook his head gently and chided her softly, "Don't you go thinking that, okay? It's not your fault that you got sick. Let's just get you into your nice, warm bed and into some cozy pyjamas. No more apologizing, just resting." Seeing that he was serious she just nodded and cuddled into his chest, not getting close enough to hug him. He began heading upstairs, hoping that the stupid rat wouldn't be home for awhile, and noticed that her eyes had closed. He let a gentle smile slip across his face and whispered, "Sleep well, my little princess. I won't leave your side." Little did he know that his little princess had heard his kind words and had loved every syllable that came out of his mouth. So Kyo and Tohru's afternoon together began.

**  
Thanks for reading. I hope you liked reading this chapter, I sure liked writing it. Please review. If you do I'll get Kyo to smile for you and we all know how rare that is. XD I'll be writing another chapter soon, so be prepared.**


	3. I'm gonna kick your ass!

**Thanks for your great reviews, I'm glad you're all enjoying this story. As you know, I do not own Fruits Basket. I hope you enjoy this chapter. XD**

Kyo left Tohru in her room for a moment and went downstairs to make her something to eat since it was almost 5:30. He had been up there with her since they'd gotten home, stroking her hair and wiping her face with a cool cloth, and she had just fallen asleep. He reached downstairs, yawning and stretching, and he noticed that the rat was home. "Dammit," he cursed softly. He had hoped that the rat would come home later or maybe not come home at all, but clearly wishes did not come true.

Sighing, he walked into the living room to get to the kitchen to cook for Tohru. "I was wondering where you were, stupid cat. I was begging to think you may have gone a drowned in a river somewhere." Kyo stiffened as his rage level went up but before he could start screaming at the top of his lungs he remembered the slumbering girl upstairs and didn't want to risk waking her. "Whatever," he mumbled, something that sounded like "ducking ham mat" slipping out after it. "So where have you been? Not that I really care or anything." Kyo growled, "I've been with Tohru. She got sick after school and I've been taking care of her."

Yuki looked surprised and then worried, "Miss Honda's sick? Why didn't you tell me, Shigure? Oh, I should go see if she's alright." He started to get up to go see her when Kyo quickly darted in front of him, blocking his way, while saying, "She fell asleep a little while ago. I'm making something for her to eat, so don't wake her up just yet." He heard a small, girlish giggling coming from his left and saw that Shigure was bent over, laughing into his hand, and began to yell, "WHAT?! Why the hell are you laughing? Is it funny that I'm trying to make her feel better while you just sit around here giggling like a damn girl?!"

Suddenly he heard a small shifting from above them and a soft groan, "Kyo?" Yuki turned to look at the orange haired boy but he was already gone. He could hear his footsteps thundering up the stairs and then he heard Tohru's door slide open. "Well isn't that cute." "What do you mean?" _Yuki is absolutely oblivious sometimes._ Shigure sighed as he explained, "Can't you see the way they look at each other? Those two are meant to be." With that he got up and went into his office, leaving Yuki alone entertaining thoughts of his two housemates being together. It made him feel rather angry.

**  
Meanwhile upstairs**

"Tohru?" Kyo poked his head into her room, making sure she was actually awake before going in. "Kyo? Were you downstairs? Did you and Yuki get in a fight?" She was struggling to get up but Kyo quickly rushed over to gently push her back onto the bed. "Don't get up, Tohru. You're still weak. Hey let me feel your forehead, you're looking kinda flushed again." He placed his hand on her forehead, finding it scorching hot. He sighed, "Damn, you're still running a temperature. I'll go make you some soup, how does that sound?" _Oh he's being so sweet,_ she thought. "Um…that sounds really nice actually. Unless it's too much bother, then I can make something myself." Again she tried to get out of bed only to be held down by to hands and a piercing crimson gaze. "Stay." With that one word, Kyo turned to the door to go fix her some dinner.

Once the orange haired boy was out of the room she laid back down and began to think, _I can't believe how nice he's being. Not that he isn't nice usually, it's just that he's being more open about it. I kind of like it, I think he might be opening up a little more with me. Maybe he feels the same way about me as I do him. Oh I hope so…maybe one day I'll be able to tell him how I feel._ The sound of her door opening brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Yuki standing at the door.

"Do you mind if I come in?" She blushed, realizing that she staring, "Oh um… of course Yuki. Oh and I'm sorry for causing so much trouble by being sick. I hope you're alright fending for yourselves for a while." Yuki smiled down gently at her and thought, _That's so like her. She's always worried about everyone else but never cares when she herself is sick._ "Oh Miss Honda, you really have to stop being so selfless. Why don't you tell me how you actually feel?" She was a bit startled that Yuki could see how bad she felt when she tried to hide it but then thought, _of course he would be able to see through me. We've been living together for over a year, I've grown so much closer to Yuki and Kyo. They both know me so well. I love them and Shigure so much, but I've especially grown to love Kyo. Maybe I did always love him, but I just never knew._

"Miss Honda. Miss Honda? Are you alright?" She jolted suddenly and noticed that Yuki was sitting in front of her, his pale hand waving back and forth in front of her face looking concerned. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry, Yuki! I didn't realise you were saying something, please forgive me!" Yuki shook his head as he placed his hand on her forehead, "I think your fever's coming up again. You're starting to look red. I'll go tell the cat and he'll bring you an ice pack along with your dinner." "Oh! Kyo's making me dinner?! He shouldn't be doing that, that's way too much trouble. Oh, I should go help him! I…I…should…." Suddenly she collapsed back onto her bed in a dead faint, causing Yuki to panic, "Miss Honda? MISS HONDA, ARE YOU OKAY?!" He placed his hand back on her brow but jerked it away quickly when he felt the intense heat radiating off her skin. "Dammit," he whispered, quickly rushing out of her room to get something to relieve her temperature.

Kyo was in the kitchen cooking Tohru some leek soup for when she woke up. _Oh man, I hope she gets better soon. I don't really know why, but it makes me feel a bit weird when she's sad or sick or something. I guess it's because she and I have grown so close lately. Then again, she's also been spending time with that damn rat. Man I hate him, sometimes I just wanna…_ Kyo's inner rant was cut off when he heard Yuki yell from upstairs, "MISS HONDA, ARE YOU OKAY?!" He started to panic, something had happened to Tohru? He stopped stirring the pot to rush into the hallway to go check on Tohru and make sure she was okay. Halfway to the stairs, Yuki came barrelling downstairs with a fearful look on his face.

Kyo slammed into him and as he fell he started yelling, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO TOHRU, YA DAMN RAT?!" Yuki started yelling too, trying to explain his actions, "I DIN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER, I JUST TOLD HER THAT YOU WERE MAKING HER DINNER AND SHE SAID THAT SHE SHOULD GO HELP YOU BUT SHE FAINTED! WHEN I FELT HER FOREHEAD IT FELT LIKE SHE WAS ON FIRE!" Hearing this about her condition Kyo's eyes widened and he began to sprint down the hall and upstairs towards her room, praying that she was alright.

His thoughts were only focused on Tohru, but he had a nice little conversation with the Big Man Upstairs as he ran, _God please let Tohru be okay! I swear if you take her away from me I'm gonna find a way to get up there to kick your ass! And I mean it too! Don't worry Tohru, I'm coming!_ He came upon her door and pushed it open slowly, almost afraid of what he'd see. The sight he came upon made him gasp and turn pale. Tohru was…

**  
Yay, a cliffy! XD I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this but I wanted to make sure it was extra-long. So, when you get the chance, I hope you guys review this chapter!**


End file.
